


we could have had it all

by azalettuce



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU where Sinbad and Seren married each other, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, its their first night bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalettuce/pseuds/azalettuce
Summary: Their first night as husband and wife. Semi-AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *sings Adele song* because I cannot think of a better title HAHAHA
> 
> Unbeta'ed, so do expect mistakes. If there's none I'll be very happy, but if there is, I'll not be surprised.

She couldn't believe she actually forgot about this.

Sure, she's the one who proposed to Sinbad at Zepar's dungeon. She perfectly understood that they would live together as husband and wife. She knew although this was a political marriage, they had to appear as a loving couple in front of the masses.

Serendine always perceived Sinbad as someone who couldn't be tied down. He did what he liked, he behaved as he pleased. When she imagined her married to Sinbad, she imagined a life that was not that different with the one she had. Serendine was sure Sinbad would take many women into his chamber, so she had made preparation to separate their bedrooms, if they were to be wed. This was after all only a facade. Marriage was only a stepping stone for both of them.

But she forgot that marriage involved wedding, and wedding reception was followed by wedding night.

When someone knocked her door, she was annoyed, because first she was tired, second she hadn't changed from her long wedding dress (it's hard to walk around in it), and third she was goddamn exhausted. She was ready to lash out at anyone behind the door, but when it turned out to be her husband, Serendine was utterly confused, because why didn't he go to his own room?

"What are you talking about? This is supposed to be our room."

It took her five second to let that fact sink in.

And she slammed the door close before his face.

"Oi! Seren!"

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_.

She didn't have to touch her face to feel it burned. In fact, she kept her hand on the door handle because she needed to touch something cold to balance the sudden spike of hotness. As that fact got through her dumb skull, she couldn't stop all the mental images rushing in her mind. They had to spend a night together. They had to sleep together on the same bed.

And another thing clicked in her mind.

She had to bear his child to keep the lineage going on.

Meaning they had to do that. That thing that people were so reluctant to bring into a conversation.

Holy mother of God.

Serendine wiped her face and groaned. I thought I had think this through. How wrong was I.

BANG BANG

"Hey, Seren! Open the door!"

Oh right. He's still there.

"Just—just give me a moment!" she shouted, right hand rubbed her chest, trying to calm herself down.

_It's only one night, Seren. No biggies. It's not like he wants to do it. You can easily refuse him if he actually wants it. If he forces himself you can poison him so he'll stay in the bed until tomorrow._

The heat was slowly dissipating. Good.

Serendine let out a sigh, and slowly opened the door.

"What was that?" Sinbad asked, hands were folded in front of his chest, mouth shaping a frown. That's adorable, she thought, but quickly dismissed it. "Why are you treating your husband like that!"

She couldn't help but blush at that word. Husband. "S-sorry. I didn't expect we to, uh," she stumbled with her words. Oh god. This was serious. "Share a room."

Sinbad made a face, showing his bemusement. "What?"

The princess hurriedly opened the door wider, giving a way for him to enter. "Anyway, just go in!" she said, half-shouting.

It took him a while, but he finally went inside. "I don't understand how you didn't expect us to share a room." He shook his head, undoing his shirt cuffs.

"...Yeah. That was foolish of me," Serendine admitted, closing the door. "Somehow that... didn't occur to my mi—Hey what are you doing?!"

Her voice spiked when she realized he was not only undoing his shirt cuffs, but also his shirt buttons. Serendine's hand immediately went to cover her face. But she'd already caught a glimpse, and her stomach churned.

"Uh, undress?" he said, hands were already at the last button. "Seriously, Seren, what's wrong with you?"

Serendine took a large stride to stand behind him and pushed him toward the bathroom. "Do that in the bathroom! Have you no common sense?!"

"Why should I, we're married already—hey don't shove m—!"

She closed the bathroom door with a slam before he could finish his protest. Slowly, she fell down, back against the door. Her knees felt like jellies and she simply couldn't stand up anymore.

Oh my god, she thought, teeth chewing her lower lip. The mental images became clearer and clearer, now that she had seen his broad chest and inviting abdomen. Funny how seeing his body turned her like this when she's supposed to get used of seeing man's body, considering how often she popped up in the training area several years ago.

Serendine cupped her cheeks, not a bit surprised by the burning sensation against her palms. As much as she hated to admit it, now she wished he was in the mood for doing that, because she couldn't deny that she actually wanted him.

***

He came out with a bathrobe around his body.

 _A shame_ , she thought unconsciously, then she mentally slapped herself for thinking like that. But he was still as attractive as ever—actually even more so, with his hair dripping wet and undone from the usual ponytail he supported. Serendine followed a drop of water from his forehead down to his face, his jaw, his neck, until it disappeared behind the goddamn bathrobe.

She wanted to rip that bathrobe apart.

God saved her soul.

"Don't you want to take that dress off?" he asked, snapping her out of her reverie. He was opening a wine bottle that was prepared by the room service on the small table. "Doesn't look very uncomfortable."

That reminded her that she was still in her wedding dress. It was a beautiful tube white dress, but as much as it's beautiful, it's quite suffocating. She could manage breathing, but she wished Sahel did not tie the lace this tight. Plus she was tired, and sleeping in a floor-length dress was not exactly comfortable. She had tried undoing the lace when he was taking his sweet time bathing, but her dress was being held together with a lace on the back, and she couldn't unravel the knot no matter how hard she pulled it. "I tried to, but I couldn't undo the knot," she answered truthfully, watching him sipping the wine from his glass then put it back on the tray.

He handed her a different glass, murmuring, "Here. You seem tense."

 _And whose fault you think it is?!_ she wished to scream, but instead she just muttered 'thanks'. Avoiding looking at him, she sipped the wine slowly, savoring the taste on her tongue.

She almost choked when Sinbad pushed her shoulder so her back was facing him, and tugged at the lace that held her dress together.

"Sinbad!" she exclaimed, looking back. Her face burned crimson, but certainly not from the wine.

"What?" he asked, eyes fixated on the knot. "I'm helping you, Seren. Don't tell me you actually think to sleep like this." His fingers fumbled with the lace, trying to figure out how to unravel it. "Your dress would take up all the bed. I don't want to sleep on the floor."

The princess couldn't find a retort for his words, so she just bowed her head and bit her lip. It's not that she didn't appreciate his help—in fact she knew she needed his help—but being this close to him with his breath fanning against her skin, made her head dizzy and her stomach twisted. Serendine hissed when his fingers brushed against her back, pink eyes closing slowly. His touch was like a fire, burning her skin deliciously.

"Good thing we share a room, huh?" he chuckled right beside her ear. Serendine could only gritted her teeth, the anticipation was killing her.

Her eyes flew open when she felt something pressed against the junction of her neck and her right shoulder. Gasping loudly, she realized he was kissing her neck, making his way upwards. Once he reached her ear, he flicked her earlobe with his tongue, took it inside his mouth and sucked.

"Ah!" she moaned quite loudly, immediately clamped her mouth with her left hand after realizing she had embarrassed herself. Her ears had always been sensitive, and oddly, it seemed like he knew that.

Magically, he pulled at the lace and she felt the dress loosen up, giving her a room to breathe more comfortably. But ironically, Serendine found herself have difficulty breathing with him being in a close proximity with her.

His left hand snaked from behind her to pry her left hand away from her mouth, while his right hand enveloped her much smaller one, which was still holding the wine glass (amazing how she hadn't dropped the glass and stained her wedding dress until now). Teasingly, he blew on her ear. She yelped.

"Careful," he breathed, taking the glass from her hand. Serendine could practically hear his smirk. "You'll spill it."

Sinbad moved away from her shivering body, placing the glass on the table, leaving Serendine a red mess. Her hand moved to touch her chest, feeling her heart drummed against her ribcage. It was beating as if she just finished running across Parthevia.

When he returned to kiss her skin once more, Serendine couldn't help but shrieked again. His fingers worked on her dress, loosening the lace, while his tongue traced an invisible path on her shoulder. He stopped a little below her jaw, and started sucking the skin.

"Mm—!" Serendine chewed her lower lip. He was good, too good at this. It's like he knew her body very well, had the knowledge just where to touch to make her a mere putty in his hands.

Her eyes opened wide when his hands yanked her tube white dress down, let it pool around her waist. The cold air hit her naked breasts, making her hiss. But soon they were enveloped by his warm large hands, while his mouth's still busy sucking her skin.

"Si–Sinbad!" she stuttered, finding it difficult to think clearly right now. It felt so good, the way he massaged her breast, occasionally pinching her nipples and flicking them.

"Mm?" he made a sound, finally moved his mouth away from her skin. "What?" he asked, hands still squeezing her chest.

Serendine opened her mouth, but only a moan came out when he pinched her nipple especially hard. She tilted her head back in surprise, leaning on his shoulder. Sinbad chuckled in amusement.

He took the opportunity to tilt her head toward his, and pressed his mouth against hers. It started slow, but when he tilted his head, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, touching hers with the tip of his. Serendine instinctively pulled back, but his hand held her head in place, disabling her to shy away from his kiss.

This kiss was very different from the one they shared on their wedding. Back then, it was just his lips brushing against hers she could barely feel it. She was not even sure she could categorize it as a kiss. But this one, it felt like he wanted to devour her whole being. And she couldn't do anything but surrendering any control to him, moaning into his welcoming mouth.

When she felt her head hit something soft, she realized he had pushed down onto their bed. His right leg settled between her legs, left hand now caressing her arm. He held her face tenderly when giving her lower lip one last suck before pulling back, a string of saliva connected their mouth. Through her hooded dazed eyes, she could see her husband hovering over her, his mouth shaping a smirk.

"Did that feel good?" he asked, licking his lips, then gave a small laugh. It sounded melodious. "You look like you're missing me already, Seren."

Serendine panted, feeling her lips bruised because of his unforgiving mouth. "I'm not..." she protested weakly, although it was a transparent lie. She felt cold already.

"Hmm, really?" the purple-haired man asked. With the way he displayed a cunning smile on his face, she knew he was feigning ignorance on her lie. "Okay. So you don't want to do this, huh?" He moved away, no longer hovering above her. His hands left her body, not even leaving a single ounce of warmth.

"Ah...!"

Acting purely on instinct, Serendine grabbed the sleeve of his bathrobe, tugging on it desperately. She didn't surprise herself. Her mind was hazy, but at least she's sure she wanted to do it with him.

"What is it, Seren?" he looked back at her, mouth forming a deceivingly kind smile. Serendine gulped under his gaze. There's no doubt he was provoking her to voice her embarrassing desire. She hoped her eyes could do the talking, but unfortunately, he ignored the raw lust in her eyes. Instead he waited for her to shame herself. "I won't know if you don't tell me, yeah?" he said. "Come on; tell me. I'll do anything for you, you know that?"

She had a choice to be stubborn, and if it's the usual her, she would let him go and cling onto her pride. But she was dizzy and he was attractive; his kisses and his touches were intoxicating like a sweet wine. She wanted more, she yearned for more. To hell with her pride.

Serendine averted her eyes from his face and whispered, "I want... to do it... with you."

It didn't took him long to finally kiss her again, this time he was smiling. The princess wrapped her arms around his neck as if she's afraid he would leave her.

"You're mean... Sinbad," she whispered against his mouth in the midst of their kiss.

Sinbad let out a laugh, his hand stroking her hair. "Yeah, because you're so cute when I tease you." He kissed her eyelid. "Don't worry. I'm just kidding. I won't leave you hanging," he chuckled, pressing another kiss on her nose. "But it's nice to hear you want to have sex with me."

"Don't say it... like that," she complained, fingers combing his violet tresses.

He started to kiss her neck, trailing down onto the valley of her breasts. His right hand touched her left breast, fingertips grazed her nipple. She nearly let out a moan, but managed to bit it back at the last second. However, but he didn't miss that reaction. His thumb pressed the harden nub, then flicked it with his index finger. Serendine threw her head to the side, panting heavily.

Amidst his ministration, Sinbad looked up to observe her face. She was biting her lower lip, which was already swollen because of his kisses earlier. Her cheeks were painted scarlet, and her eyes were closed tight that her eyebrows knitted. It seemed like she struggled to not let her voice be heard by him. He suspected she was embarrassed about it, but that made him feel challenged to make her scream, to make her forget about everything else but him.

Her breath hitched when she felt his tongue swiped her right nipple, and she jerked when he sucked.

"Mmh—!" she cried out, clutching the bed sheet under her tighter. His right hand started to draw circle on her stomach, slowly moving downwards. In one pull, he brought her dress and her panties down to her knees, then caressed her inner thigh slowly, tantalizingly.

Breathing became a difficult task for her. Every time he kissed, he touched, he caressed, the air got knocked out of her lungs, leaving her a hyperventilating mess. And the fact that his fingers were dangerously close to her heat didn't help at all. The way they trailed slowly, inching closer and closer but never arrived frustrated her.

"Sin—bad..." Between her raging breath, she called her name, catching his attention. He looked up from her breast, looking at her with beautiful, darkened golden eyes. She gritted her teeth when he grazed her upper thigh again. His eyes told her that he was oblivious of what she wanted, but she knew him too well that it's too, a lie. "Stop... AH!"

Clutching the pillow tightly, she was caught off-guard when he, finally, pressed hardly her clitoris with his thumb.

Sinbad lifted his body to see his wife better, fingers now rubbing the outer lips of her womanhood. His mouth shaped into a sinful smirk, and he asked, "Does that feel good, Seren?”

Grinding her teeth, she whispered, "I hate you... so much." She grounded her hips to meet his fingers, but he skillfully pulling his fingers out of her heat at the exact moment. "Stop teasing me!" she exclaimed desperately, eyes ablaze with lust and anger.

Sinbad let out a short laugh, enjoying her frustration. "Patience, my lady,” he said, warm lips brushing against her cheek. His fingers started stroking her sensitive labia, making her body shudder in delight. And when he slipped one of his fingers inside, an approving moan escaped her throat, encouraging him.

With half-lidded eyes, she could see him observing her reaction. He wasted no time to add another finger, curling them inside. Her stomach twisted when he hit the spot just right, and she squeezed her eyes to relieve the sensation. It was a feeling she'd never experienced before, but it was addicting and she wanted for more, so much more.

Sinbad didn't expect her to cradle his face and pull him in for a kiss. His eyes went wide when her lips met his, their teeth knocked against each other, although she didn't seem to mind. Instead, she sucked on his bottom lip, her hips started to rise and fall, following the movement of his fingers. Between her kisses, she moaned into his mouth, and circled her arms around his neck, bringing him even closer than he already was.

When he added another finger, Serendine snapped, throwing her head backward and arching her neck. Languidly, he dragged his tongue across her neck, stopping just below her right ear. He enclosed his mouth around the skin and sucked, creating a bruise. Her moans were like a stream pouring from her mouth, while his fingers never stopped sliding inside and outside her body.

"Ha— _ah!_ Don't.... stop... Sin— _ahh!_ —bad..." she pleaded between pants, hands bringing him closer to her neck.

He hummed, licking the reddened spot on her neck, and whispered in her ear, "Come for me, Seren."

Sinbad slammed his fingers one last time, and white exploded in her vision. Her body convulsed, the walls of her vagina clasping around his fingers. He moved his fingers slowly, in and out, in and out, letting her ride her orgasm. His left hand squeezed her breast gently, thumb and index finger played with the taut nipple.

It took her a while to finally come back to earth. Serendine panted heavily, left hand grasping the bed sheet weakly, as if trying to keep her from floating away. Still panting, she opened her eyes slowly, only to find Sinbad licking his fingers, drenched with her essence. A heat instantly spread across her face, but she couldn't look away. Not when his tongue sensually swiped across his fingers and licked his lips like he's tasting a delicacy.

He noticed her staring when he's almost done cleaning up his fingers. Throwing her a smile, he continued, in slower motion than before, all the while maintaining an eye contact with her. Serendine could only watch in fascination as he sucked his fingers dry from her juices, unconsciously burning this image into her mind.

With last lick on his upper lip, he finished, and began to caress her thigh. “Did you enjoy the show?” he teasingly asked with a stupid grin on his face. His words brought her back to reality, cheeks reddened from embarrassment.

“I—!” she yelped, trying to find an excuse, but there’s nothing she could say as her defense.

Leaning in, he kissed her with a smile on his face, letting her taste herself in his mouth. His left hand held her neck, tilting her head to gain better access. Serendine settled her hands on his chest, almost losing herself again in the kiss, but she noticed he was loosening the knot of his bathrobe. In an instant she tensed, the realization hit her hard. Judging from the bulge on his bathrobe, he seemed… big. And it scared her. Kind of.

It didn’t take him long to realize that her mind was somewhere else, because she clutched the hem of his bathrobe so tightly that she’s trembling. Slowly, Sinbad pulled away, observing her face in silence. She was looking downwards, bangs covered her eyes, but her body was shaking slightly.

He touched her face. “Seren?” he called with soft voice. She reacted like she had forgotten he was here, lifting up her face to look at him. Surprise painted in her face, but he also noticed fear in her widened eyes. Furrowing his eyebrows, Sinbad asked in low voice, “What’s wrong?” His hand started to caress her cheek.

“Ah, I’m sorry…” she spoke in small voice. It seemed his touch made her relaxed somehow. She was no longer quivering; however, she had not released his bathrobe. “I’m just a bit afraid…” Bowing her head, she confessed quietly, her hands tightened.

_Oh._

“It’s my first time, so…”

Lifting her head so his golden eyes stared right into her rose-colored eyes, he pressed his forehead against hers. His right hand was still stroking her cheek, while his left hand squeezed her right hand, reassuring. “I’ll be gentle, but it still hurts,” he said, slipping his fingers among her hair. “Do you want to stop?”

If he was being honest, he didn’t want to stop. He was seriously aching, her moans earlier impacted him more than he had expected. But he wouldn’t force her if she didn’t want to, he was much better than that.

Surprisingly, she chuckled. “Don’t be ridiculous. You don’t actually want to stop, do you?” she asked, then continued, “It’s alright… I trust you, Sinbad.”

He was taken aback by her statement that he froze for a while. But as soon as he registered her words, he let out a breath of relief, before closing in to kiss her, a bit forceful this time. Circling her arms around his neck, Serendine pulled him even closer, this time fully responding to his kiss. His left hand went back to the knot, exposing his body in one pull, and quickly discarded the robe.

Sinbad broke their kiss to look down, his right hand guiding his penis into her cavern, while Serendine eyed at his member with eyes full of wonder. As she expected, he was big, and for a moment she wondered if it’s gonna fit in her womanhood. Her breath hitched when the tip touched her labia, and she squeezed her eyes when he entered her. Hazily, she could hear him hissing, but soon forgot about it when he slowly pushed, soon fully sheathing himself from tip to base into her vagina.

Sinbad squeezed her hips, his grip bruising but she didn’t care. She couldn’t. The feeling of him being inside overwhelmed every sense of her body. Hearing his words earlier made her expecting something really painful, maybe like a twist of a knife. But it didn’t feel as unpleasant as she thought—in fact, it was the opposite. The pain was present, but she also felt the pleasure, increasing in rapid pace.

“Sorry,” Sinbad whispered thickly on her neck, hot breath fanning her skin as he panted. Serendine wanted to say there was nothing he should apologize for, but her voice couldn’t come out in the form of words. When she tried, it was a moan that came out. She felt him twitched inside her and heard him let out a groan. Serendine swore there was nothing sexier than his voice just now.

Feeling a bit more comfortable than earlier, Serendine grabbed his face and smashed their lips together, tongue intertwined with each other. Amidst their kiss, she lifted her legs and encircled his hips, locking her ankles at the small of his back, and ground her hips against him, desperate for some movements.

Her action elicited another groan against her lips, which made her walls clench against his cock. He started to move in and out of her, at first slowly, but gradually he increased his speed. As his thrusts became harder and faster, she wrapped her arms around him, tongues engaging in a mad dance. Serendine raked her nails on his broad back as the orgasm building up. Sinbad responded in grunts and snarls, his hands grabbing her damp thighs to lift her up, closer to his hips.

“Ah!” she moaned when he hit the spot that made her eyes roll backwards in pleasure. In accordance with Sinbad’s movements, Serendine’s hips bucked when he thrusted up. He peppered her jaw with open-mouthed kisses, tongue leaving a trail of saliva. His hand slipped between their frenzied bodies, moving toward her center and touched her clit with pressure, catching her off-guard.

“Sinbad!” Serendine cried out, a jolt of pleasure ran through her body. Her cries never came to a stop, as he kept thumbing her bundle of nerves while his hips didn’t stop to snap forward, hitting her sweetest spot with such force that made her mad with desire and lust.

She was close, _so close_ —

“I’m— _kuh_ —“ he groans, unfinished, staring at her with narrowed, lust-filled eyes. Serendine could see her reflection in his shining eyes, so wanton, so desperate for release, like him. Witnessing him like this swelled her pride somewhat, and made her feel braver to speak up.

With their breaths mingled together and sweats diluted, Sinbad became wilder and wilder, his hips uncontrollable.

"Sinbad I'm so _close—_ "

“Come with me—“

A hard press on her clit and a sharp thrust into her womanhood were what ended it. Arching her back and throwing her head back, her swollen lips parted and she screamed, body convulsing and inner muscles clenching his member as if wanted to trap him inside. White bombs exploded behind her eyelids, and she registered Sinbad’s sensual groans against her neck and his final powerful thrust. He went still as he came undone, his right hand twisted the bed sheet, shooting his load inside of her.

They panted harshly, trying their best to catch their breath. Sinbad slowly pulled out his softened member and tried to hold his weight with his right arm, but he slipped and ended up falling on Serendine, making her yelp.

“My bad,” he groaned under his breath, couldn’t believe that his arm failed him at a time like this. But Serendine gave a breathy giggle and hugged him, surprising him.

“I don’t mind,” she said fondly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Not content with this position, Sinbad held her body and rolled around, landing on his back with his wife lying on top of his chest. Serendine let out a shriek as they flipped, completely flabbergasted when she found their new position.

“…I really don’t mind, you know.” She lifted her head to look at him, and she noticed his eyes were closed.

“I mind. I don’t want to crush you under my weight.”

She couldn’t really retort that statement, as he was heavier than her. So she decided to not prolong the conversation, he seemed exhausted and she was exhausted as well. Pulling the blanket that was under them, Serendine covered her husband, then scooted away to sleep beside him rather than on him.

Just when she turned to her side and closed her eyes, she felt his strong chest against her back and his arm encircled her waist, pulling her closer.

Serendine felt silly to be flustered by this small gesture, but she couldn’t deny the butterflies in her stomach and the blush that crept on her face.

“…Sinbad?” she braved herself to call his name, asking him without many words why he did this.

“…You’re warm,” he mumbled against her hair, and went silent once more. Several seconds later, his breathing became steady, and she figured he was asleep.

Smiling, Serendine snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes and fell to deep slumber while thinking, _You’re warm too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess the dumbass who's awake until 5 AM to write this :))) Good Lord help me I'm in too deep.
> 
> My apologies if it's weird and meh. I just want get this out of my system hahaha.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, lovelies!


End file.
